


Departures

by Akane_dREam



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika & Tsunemori Akane, Ginoza Nobuchika/Tsunemori Akane
Kudos: 6





	Departures

1

自从二系的青柳监视官殉职之后，宜野座伸元才回过神来他已经成了公安局刑事课里的老资历了。公安局的工作看着光鲜亮丽，却实实在在的是高危职业，监视官和执行官来来去去，更替快得就像一茬一茬的韭菜，货真价实地命如草芥。宜野座明明才刚刚三十出头，可是放眼过去也真的没有多少资历比他久的人了。若是当初没遇上那些事情的话，他早就一路通途直达厚生省官房长官的位置了。

只不过现在再说这些也没什么用。很早之前宜野座就放弃了治疗康复的可能性，理所应当又坦然地留在了他最为熟悉的公安局中最陌生的那一侧。没什么好惋惜的。他并不是没有想过这个结局。倘若还要在意，也是出于铁壁般的理智强迫自己在意强迫自己惘然而已。毫无必要。

和——，完全不同。

“常守。”

常守朱深呼吸，口中冒出淡淡的白雾，散开，然后缓慢地沉下去。自从有了鉴识多隆，验尸的工作就变得很快，甚至几乎不需要解剖遗体。常守葵的遗体于是很快就被送到了太平间，放在冷冻柜里静静地被收纳着等待着她最疼爱的孙女。朱颤颤的往前踏了一步。这不可能，她恍惚地想，再怎么说这里也冷过头了，是不是哪个冷冻柜的封条坏了啊，不然她不会觉得这么冷，她明明一直以来都不怕冷的。

宜野座的陪同并没有经过朱的同意，然而她也并没有出声反对，就像她一直默许他做很多越权的事情一样。宜野座脱下西装外套，披在朱的肩上的时候小心地没让裸露在外的金属义肢碰到她，然后重新戴上手套。

“我不冷。”朱轻声说。

“你在发抖。”宜野座沉声说。

朱轻轻抓住宜野座向来被一丝不苟地熨得平整的西服外套，然而很快又松了手，然而褶皱已经留在了衣襟上。她骤然快步向前走去，停在刚从冷冻柜里被取出来的祖母的遗体前，伸手去揭她身上盖着的那块白布——

“你真的想看吗。你明明已经看过了一次，再看一次是为了什么？”

宜野座的声音从她身后传来，没有半点情感的起伏。

“杀害你祖母的东金朔夜已经死了。你还要怨恨谁？”

“……怨恨是没有意义的。我不会怨恨任何人。”

“那么就让你的悲伤死在你的心里然后腐烂吗。”

朱轻轻地露出一个茫然的笑：“我的色相不会有问题的。”

“色相和心是不一样的。”

“我知道。”

她突然抓住那块白布，用了多余的力气猛地一把把它掀开仿佛那是多么沉重的覆盖，在空气中扬起细碎的白霜。常守葵凄惨的遗体赫然映入宜野座的视线。血迹在验尸后已被洗净，毫无遮拦地露出狰狞的伤口和裸露的组织。做警察这么多年，他明明已然见惯无数惨状，却没有哪一次如这一次，骤然扼住他的呼吸。

朱的身形一晃，险些要摔倒在冰冷的地板上。宜野座已然快步上前伸手掩住了她的视线。她的脑袋被他按在他胸前，金属的温度透过皮手套传到眼睑上，竟然比她的体温还要高。

“我再问你一次。你到底想要看什么？”

宜野座的声音从头顶传来，沿着他紧紧压着她头皮的下颌骨。白布从她指间无力地滑脱，一角软弱地落到地上。她的手终于也垂落下来，一动不动。

“我想要看，我到底有多无力，我到底有多无能。”

常守朱怎么可能无能。不说在年轻的监视官里，即使在公安局的整个历史里，常守朱都算是拔尖的优秀监视官。最终考试分数700分，十三省厅六公司全A判定，平均值长期在40以下的犯罪系数，无一不让人歆羡。同属一系的霜月美佳尽管比她年轻，但也仅仅只是比她年轻而已，除此之外无他。

过分优秀的人往往难被理解。常守朱那一套在实践中异常行之有效的办案方式在私下常常被其他监视官们诟病为“被执行官传染的老一套”，可是执行官们大多也不以为然。这一套仿佛只能在一系行得通，于是常守朱走上了一条只有她一个人走得成的所谓康庄大道，任人羡慕任人嫉妒任人不能理解，赤足踏在无人知晓的荆棘上，以自己的血肉去铺设铺天盖地的宣传中那完美的乌托邦。

常守朱被生人勿近，霜月美佳生人勿近，大概真的是从青柳监视官殉职之后吧，公安局刑事课一系从上到下都是一种彻底的生人勿近的气息。随处可见犯罪系数爆表的执行官的公安局可以算作除去监狱和治疗设施之外“异常者”最多的场所，然而刑事课一系也许在这之中仍然是最令人觉得不可理喻的。在公安局里饲主和猎犬之间的上下级关系森然若铁，执行官们对待监视官有谨慎严肃的，也有私下对上司们不甚恭敬瞧不上的，偏偏一系的执行官们对着那个过分年轻的小姑娘，个个都能把“常守监视官”五个字念得饱含柔情，反倒让别人觉得是不是自己哪里有问题。

“常守。”宜野座淡淡地说。

“宜野座先生。”常守柔柔地答。

——唯一的，一个例外。

2

宜野座伸元的一生中充满了离别。起先是父亲跨过了一线将他留在这边，然后嘻嘻哈哈笑着的同僚就被切割分尸，顺带将他的至交好友拉到了从此不再平等的位置。爱笑爱闹的孩子不知所终，偏偏父亲死在眼前。最后，同期的友人，最后的友人，也一去不返。

他曾经奋力将那细细一线挖掘成天堑鸿沟对天发誓自己绝不能过去，最终却发现，深渊万丈深，是两种人之间不可弥补的裂痕，是穿透地球的裂谷，却仅仅只是将两个世界区分得更加鲜明，近在咫尺的鲜明，近在咫尺。于是努力成为白费力气，这一次他主动跨出一步，不再被人抛下。

——当他回过头的时候，意外地眼前浮现出常守朱的面貌。她看上去好像还是第一次见的时候那个全身被雨淋得湿透的十九岁的小姑娘，琥珀色的眼眸扑闪扑闪蕴着湿润的光，薄薄的唇却紧紧抿着，一语不发。她稳稳地站在深渊的那一侧倔强地一动不动，倔强地看着宜野座，小小的一个女孩子，怀里抱着幽幽发光的Dominator像是放不下的重负。宜野座向来知道常守坚强得不得了温柔得不得了，可是他分明在她眼里看到了绝对不可能出现的祈盼与呼喊。

宜野座深知自己一直以来不过是凭着理性构筑铜墙铁壁将孤独的自己锁在围墙之中来逃避痛苦，却仍然逃脱不掉。他是那么害怕孤独，那么软弱地想要抓住什么人，想要寻找来自人体的温暖。可这么懂得疼痛懂得寂寞的自己竟然会任由常守朱这样一个女孩孤独地留在那个半球上。纵然知道这是无可奈何的事情他依旧觉得自己自私，纵然常守朱笑颜如旧他却渐渐会觉得痛苦。他怀疑那是同样的一个虚有其表的蛋壳，看似坚不可摧却又薄又脆，只消往哪里轻轻一磕就会分崩离析，裂痕不可逆地扩展将蛋壳撕成碎片。

“……宜野座先生？”

朱有些诧异的看着宜野座拉住自己的手。宜野座只是目视前方，拉着她往公墓的方向走。

“我昨天晚上做了一个梦。”宜野座淡淡地说，“梦里父亲说，似乎很久没有见到常守你了。”

朱愣了一愣，随即展颜微微一笑。她加快两步跟上了宜野座，然后和他保持相同的步速，被宜野座握住的手自然地回握住他的。

“是呢。我好像只有在征陆先生刚下葬的时候来过一次。”

狡啮虽然寡言但是一旦开口就能够说出温柔的话语；征陆是长辈，孩子们想些什么他都能明白；縢吵吵闹闹的，说起话来直来直去口无遮拦。可是宜野座是个敏感又笨拙的人。他拉着朱走到父亲的墓前，说出口的话却只有一句“父亲，常守来了”。朱有些讶异地看了宜野座一眼，向来冷静有决断的眼眸里满是无措。宜野座没有接话，她于是规规矩矩地弯腰屈膝，仿佛那个从第一天开始就亲切地喊她“小姑娘”的大叔仍然笑吟吟地在她面前，对征陆说起不怎么有逻辑的、漫无边际的生活琐事，笑得真像一个二十一岁的小女孩。宜野座站在她身后一步开外，转过头看着远处都市的景色。晨风柔和，吹散他额前不再留长的刘海。

他熟知离别的味道，却不知道怎么去应对。他试过放弃却做不到果断，试过追忆却只会越来越无法脱身，他不知道应当让常守怎么做才是最好的，最后只好将她带到这里。他依赖着亡者，依赖着故人，明知道这不过是无计可施无可奈何，却仍然期盼着亡者能将生者留在他身边。

直到现在宜野座还清楚地记得青柳听见他为了让狡啮离开公安局参加搜查找的借口的时候脸上失笑的表情。从以前开始宜野座找借口的能力就已经是有口皆碑的烂到家，谁都糊弄不过去，更不要说那么聪明的常守。他想常守也许会觉得自己自作聪明，尽管这样的念头似乎和她一贯的风格不搭。然而他的想法就是如此单纯——常守，不要难过，我们注定要面对无数的离别失去无数珍重的人和事物，你是这样，我也是这样。仅此而已。

“宜野座先生。”朱忽然出声喊他，“你不和征陆先生说点什么吗？”

宜野座回过神来，摇了摇头：“不用了。”

“真的？”

“嗯。我们走吧。”

朱眨眨眼，站起身来，因为蹲久了腿有一些麻，摇摇晃晃的。宜野座拉了她一把帮她站稳，又别开视线。

“对不起，常守。我……”

朱摇了摇头，碎发晃了晃，笑容明亮得像是一个小太阳。她忽然往前一扑给了宜野座一个拥抱，娇小的身躯整个投进他的怀抱中。

“我知道的。”

她的面颊贴着宜野座的胸口，声音轻轻的，像是微微泛着涟漪的湖面。

3

“我一个人就可以。”

禾生穰宗深蓝色无机质的眼中闪着饶有兴趣的光芒：“宜野座执行官申请了同行。”

“不需要。”朱的眼睫毛只是微微一颤，眼眸如若坚硬琥珀。

“宜野座执行官的射击评定很高，搏击也不差，和你共事的时间也最长。作为护卫的人选是很适宜的。”

朱冷笑一声：“对你们来说我一个人去才是最好的吧，何必在这里假惺惺。”

禾生转了转椅子，十指交叉：“我不否认这一点，不过相比你还记得，我们对你很感兴趣。你是贵重的观察对象，是优秀的执行者，我们不希望失去你。”

“即使我对着你们是这个态度？”

“这并不矛盾。”禾生从眼镜的上沿朝朱投去一瞥，“不过这倒提醒了我，你的态度确实让人不敢恭维。你们整个刑事课一系都有这样的倾向，我个人可不怎么赞成。”

“啊啊，是啊，正所谓上梁不正下梁歪嘛。”朱挑衅般地挑了挑唇角，“有我这样的上司，自然会有这样的下属。”

“——不。”禾生俨然已经换上了局长的口吻，“你是被他们纵出来的。没有你下面的执行官们的纵容，你是走不到这一步的。”

朱微微眯起眼。

“怎么，你要把我这个不良监视官调到哪个部门去？”

“不，并没有这个必要。”禾生挑挑眉，“我很期待，你们刑事课一系最后会变成什么样子。”

禾生面前的投影屏幕重重叠叠，最上面的一个窗口，是宜野座的SEAUn派遣申请。

“毕竟连监视官的海外派遣都是特例，更别说执行官。”

今天晚上二系值班，下班时间过了，一系办公室里只剩下朱和宜野座两个人。宜野座还在写报告书，朱关了电脑，在等待关机的时间里收拾桌上的东西。键盘收进抽屉，抽出一张纸巾摊在桌上，将洗干净的杯子倒扣在上面。平时堆在旁边的文件分门别类整理好，贴上标签免得霜月一急起来就找不到。没拆封的Spinel收进包里。

“你什么时候走？”宜野座问。

“明天晚上的飞机。”

“这么快？”

“去SEAUn的货运机每周只有一班，下周就太迟了。”

“你一个人去真的可以吗？那里毕竟还在打仗啊。”

“可以的。宜野座先生你太过度保护啦。”

“是你太不注意自己的安全了。也不是一次两次了吧。”

“……才没有。”朱似乎想起些什么往事，好像不是第一次被宜野座说不谨慎了吧，所以回嘴的时候有些底气不足。

宜野座在心底苦笑。与其说她乐观，不如说她固执。

“拜托你一件事。见到那家伙，替我好好揍他一拳。”

“这我做不到。”

宜野座诧异地看向朱。她的电脑屏幕熄灭，于是她站起身来往办公室外走，走到一半，停在他背后。

“我会逮捕他，把他带回来，到时候宜野座先生自己揍他就可以了。”

小姑娘摆出拳击的姿势，长期的搏击训练让她的动作早就变得流畅又准确，有模有样的。朱的唇角扬起好看的弧度，琥珀色的眼眸亮闪闪。

“你到底是变了呢，还是没有变呢……还是一样的，不可思议啊。”

宜野座笑了笑，却不知道自己到底为什么笑。不可思议的少女，从来都那么清澈的少女，像一颗无坚不摧的钻石的少女。可是她又是那么忧郁那么脆弱，轻易不对人言说她肩上那过于沉重的——仿佛是整个世界的真实与谎言、纯白与漆黑的重负，纵然如此仍不可思议地前行，独行，越走越远，绝不停息。

朱拉了拉肩上的包，转身往外走。宜野座突然想叫常守不要去，他想拉住她威胁她让她带上自己，可又觉得自己像个只会缠着大人的孩子。他熟知离别的味道，却不知道怎么去应对，所以他是那么害怕离别，以至于觉得她会和自己同病相怜，又觉得她会需要自己。可是从来抓不住谁的都不是她。

可他又分明看见，她伸出去的手是多么勉强。

“——常守。”

“是。什么事？”

朱停住脚步回过头来。

“这次不是拜托，而是约定。不管你到底能不能抓到狡啮那个家伙，你都一定要回来。”

宜野座模糊地知道即使他还是一名监视官，他也并不能做到些什么，可他还是想要找到什么东西束缚住这个过分拼命不顾一切的女孩，给她一个需要保护的软肋，让她有所眷恋有所牵挂，无法轻易选择名为“一去不返”的选项。

即使是个谎言。宜野座想，常守朱也一定会答应他。

“……回来的话，宜野座先生会来迎接我吗？”

听见预料之外的回答宜野座愣了一愣，抬头看向朱。朱朝他伸出一只手，久违的露出了像一个真正的年轻女孩一样的赧然浅笑，像一朵娇嫩的初初绽开的花苞，像四年前那个天真的女孩，柔软的，真实的。

宜野座微微一笑，朝朱伸出手去。

——Departures Fin


End file.
